1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container having a lower shell with an upper port edge, and having an upper shell with a lower port edge, and having coupling structures by means of which the two shells are coupled along their port edges, which container features a longitudinal axis which is common to both shells, which longitudinal axis extends vertically when the container is in its operational position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a container is disclosed in the German Utility Model Specification No. 94 16 968. The coupling structures which are disclosed in mentioned specification are threaded bolt structures or such disconnectable couplings which need a plurality of holes (bore holes) which are arranged distributed along the circumference of the shell edges, such as can be seen in FIG. 2 of mentioned Utility Model Specification. This plurality of holes distributed along the circumference is a drawback. At the one hand these holes must be drilled and, at the other hand, coupling members (threaded bolts) must thereafter be inserted into all of these holes. Because commonly a metal is used for such coupling members, there exists the danger of corrosion. A bolting together of the two shells for forming the complete container has, therefore, a number of drawbacks which shall be eliminated by the present invention.
Coupling members which make use of wedges and wedge clamps are known to be used at pipe sockets (CH-PS 677 395 and EU-publication 0 011 252). This prior art discloses a coupling of two channel shaped sections of a pipe which are coupled to form a complete pipe (socket). The two socket half shells differ, from each other, however, so that when assembled to a complete socket a complete wedge is formed at either side of the socket.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,619 discloses a container with a cover lid in which wedge clamps are arranged between the container and the lid in order to fasten the lid onto the container. The container and lid are two separate structures.